Strange Days
by MarkScyther
Summary: A new teacher transferred over to teach at "Kitsu High", and as soon as he meet a certain Crude student, he's immediately in love with the treatment he give him, but the student hates his teachers guts completely. With the help of his fellow delinquent fr
1. Chapter 1

I realized that my writing mojo is lacking and I believe it's because I'm writing stories with these same characters. So I decided to do a cycle where it's, GakupoxKaito, AkaitoxKaito, KaitoxLen, and so on. Anyway, please enjoy, tell me what you think, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: My Name Is

* * *

My name is Shion Kaito. I am twenty-four years old, making me the youngest teacher inside the school I work at. Its funny how people mistaken me to be younger than that but all of my colleagues would say it's because of my small figure and young face. Even the students were surprised once they saw me be introduced as their new history teacher earlier in the year last year. Neither of their comments seemed to effect me except for one student.

The door almost completely slammed open revealing a certain purple-head. I paused from reading a section in the History book and glanced at the boy as he silently walked over to his seat. "Y-You're late, Mr. Kamui." I took a dry gulp and notified him of his tardiness, but as always he just shrugged off my comment as he sat in his chair. And as always, the class would laugh. "I still don't understand why you keep mentioning that I'm late when you and I both know that I don't care." He commented, causing the class to laugh Even more.

This student that spoke to me so coldly was Kamui Gakupo. The same student all of the staff warned me about interacting with and to not waist my breath on him, and yet I did both of them. Miku told me that he's the head leader of his little group of delinquents which included him, Sakine Meito, and Loid Yohio. They were said to always hang out on top of the schools roof throughout their class time.

Many of the other teachers would get angry towards his attitude and give him a detention, but I was different from all of them. ... I was different because I loved the coldness he brought onto me. The deepness of his voice illuminating harsh things to me sent shivers down my spine. Those careless blue eyes stared at me as if I was the lowest person he ever saw and yet knowing such thing caused my body to heat up. I knew I couldn't deny his looks when I first lied eyes on him. Shoulder-length messy purple hair that framed his face perfectly, broad shoulders, a height that could intimidate someone as short as I, he never wore his school-tie and left four or five buttons unbuttoned on shirt, revealing his perfect collarbone that I wished to so much as trace my fingers along.

At first I denied it all, but the more I worked here I began to realize that I loved it all. I loved this seventeen year-old delinquent who treated me like an animal. Of course I had to keep all of these feelings hidden or else I'd jeopardize my job. I knew it was beyond the words "Wrong" for a teacher to lust after a student, so I continue to put up a mask in front of everyone.

"And I, Mr. Kamui, continue to not understand why you bother to show up if you hate it here. You don't care to learn anything about History, so what's your purpose?" I commented back. This had caused him to glare at me dangerously as the students began to laugh at him. So he quickly barked, "Shut it!" making everyone quiet down. "You're such a pest for a teacher. I only come here waiting for you to break. Got that?" My heart paced the more I felt punished by his gaze. `I am a pest, aren't I?´ I thought quietly to myself before I closed the book I was holding.

Quickly glancing at my watch, I saw how there was only two minutes till class was over.

"A-Alright class, your homework tonight is to finish reading sections two and three. Tomorrow w'ell be going over the Chapter assesment and I'll allow you to work in partners to get the questions done. Any questions?" I asked the class and only one student rose her hand. "Yes Ms. Kagamine."

"When will you post grades?" She asked, causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

Other than being in love with one of my students, I couldn't help but also love everyone's enthusiasm when it came to this class. My lips lightly tugged upwards before I gladly said, "W-Well I'll surely post them once school is over. Everyone will be able to see them right when you walk in, but I must say that I'm proud of all of you. Ninety-seven percent of you passed this class with an excellent grade, and for that I'll switch-out the test on Friday for a movie-day. Plus I'll bring Takuyaki as a treat on the side." I then sweetened my smile as everyone clasped their hands together and began celebrating. "Wah! You're so sweet, Mr. Shion! Gakupo, you should be nicer to him! He's too adorable to be mean to!" A girl with long pink hair praised me and then shot at Gakupo.

As soon as she said that, the bell to lunch rang and half of the students immediately left. The other half always stay inside to eat, hang out with their friends, and ask me questions. I didn't mind because I always wanted to build a better relationship with my students.

"Nee, Mr. Shion. How can you deal with that prick?" Miku had then asked. "One of these days he's going to talk shit to the wrong person." "Watch the language." I quickly told her. "Anyway. It's probably because I'm more tolerant of him. I was never the type to get angry or get involve with fights. I just think in order to deal with someone as aggressive as him, showing how tolerant you are with him will confuse him enough to lower that aggression." I made up.

Luka shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. You really ticked him off with that comment you made to him even though it was funny."

Her and her group of friends laughed, including me. `... I knew I would tick him off. I wanted him to pay attention to only me.´

* * *

Gakupo paced back and forth in deep contemplation as his friends sat on the concrete eating their lunches. For once in his life he was actually bothered by someone and his comrades can also see this. His pent up anger was so much to the point it was seeping out and showing, but he was never really the one to explode because he was feeling such emotion. To show all of your anger is like showing your weakness. Or at least that was what he thought.

"What's wrong with you? You're more tense than usual." Yohio pointed out as Meito nodded his head in agreement. Yohio was the groups information-seeker. Whatever Gakupo wanted to know, he was able to obtain on the day it was asked or two days later. A small portion of his hair was braided on his left side while the rest of it was out. Three piercings were on his left ear while two were on his right. Many would identify him by the color of his eyes or the length of his hair. Mostly because it was rare for anyone to have crimson eye's. That and the fact the teachers didn't really approve of him having his hair being down to his back.

Other than his appearance, he's also notoriously known for flirting with a majority of the boys in the school. Especially the eleventh grader that goes by the name of "Yuma", the strictest member of the student discipline Club. Both Gakupo and Meito warned their friend about pestering the kid.

Then came Meito, the groups supplier. His family was more than financially-stable. They were considered to be high middle-classed, so he was able to buy everyone food, lend money, provide transportation, and almost anything the two asked. He had messy dark-Brown hair that made his eye color stand out, for they were a reddish-brown. Meito stood at 5'10, making him the second tallest out of the three. Gakupo stood at six foot exactly as Yohio was 5'6.

A band-aid was placed across his nose due to the leader of the discipline Club constantly chasing after him. And this leader goes by the name of, "Megurine Luki". It was said and proven that he was the most dedicated and craziest among the rest of the members of the club. Their job is to prosecute any student doing anything against the school rules, and Luki did the utmost extreme to capture anyone he caught bending the rules. Especially to Meito. He caught the brunette picking the lock to one of the schools vending machine, and ever since then, Luki had been tracking and chasing him down. No one really knew who allowed him to carry a baton with him, but one day he was close to catching Meito and swung his baton towards him. Meitos reflex was good enough to back away fast enough, but sadly the tip of the stick scratched across his nose.

"It's that new History teacher. He's really a pain in the ass. ... He's quite confusing." Gakupo finally said to the two, answering Yohios question. "If I'd knew better I'd say he's trying to piss me off on purpose." He then stopped pacing back and forth and turned to face the two. Swallowing down the piece of Mochi Meito was eating, he quickly said, "A teacher pissing you off on purpose? Are you sure about that-" the brunette paused near the end of his sentence once he saw the look on Gakupos face.

"He's the same height as me, So I don't think he should want to piss you off unless he's crazy. Hell, he'll start giving the other teachers ideas to start standing up to us. I'm really not in the mood for that." Yohio sighed.

"That's why I want you to find out as much as you can about him and report back to us about it. I honestly don't have time to worry over this pest." Gakupo scoffed before he made his way towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been debating which story to update first and suddenly realized its been a while since I posted a chapter to this one. I'm super happy for all the followers already, so please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Flea Bites

Kaito's P.O.V.

4:58 p.m.

* * *

"So you're teaching the kids section three already? Maybe I should do the same since their semester tests reveal nothing covering chapter one and two." Haku sighed as me, her, Miku, and Dell sat inside the teachers lounge. "I swear. Sometimes I regret majoring in math; especially now that the district want us math teachers to teach the kids a newer version of math called common-core"

Dell blew out the smoke from his cigarette before adding, "More like common bull-shit. This new crap got both the kids and their parents looking at me as if I can't teach them correctly, when in actuality, they should look at the district members crazy for giving us the bull shit to teach to the kids. ... I don't know. I'm curious how you manage to teach your students and cause them to keep their grades up, cause I know they placed common-core in history as well?" The white-head pointed to me as all the other teachers nodded their heads.

"E-Especially knowing how you're stuck with Mr. Kamui-" Miku said till Haku and Dell both interrupted her and said in unison, "He got stuck with Gakupo?!" but then turned to look at me wide-eyed.

I only waved my hands to calm them down and chuckled a little. "Having him in my class is no big deal to me. I don't really see why all of the staff members are cautious of him?" I gave a bright grin and lied. I knew `exactly´ why they didn't like him so much, and that's simply because he treats them like the lowest being in the planet. He crumble their rules, feelings, and self-esteem in one blow without thinking twice about it. But I can only imagine how far he'd go with teaching me a lesson to remember when my time come for him to punish me like the big-boy he is-´

"Don't know what the big deal is? You should beware of that little fucker" Dell bluntly stated till Miku slapped his arm.

"Dell! Don't use profanity against a student!"

"Oh please. That kid called you a boobless broad, and yet you yell at me for speaking the truth" He rolled his eyes and glanced back to me, ignoring Miku's shock. "Anyway. Gakupo is notoriously known for doing things to the teachers or staff and getting away with it by hiding all the evidence of him doing it. Hell, I still remember hearing how his middle-school teacher resigned the next day after an incident occurred. This was about three to four years ago."

Haku nodded her head, recalling the memory. "I forgot her name, but I remember hearing that she came to school to pick up her things and yelled for everyone to get out of her way as if she was being chased by a murderer. But when she saw Gakupo during that day, she had a terrible mental meltdown. Everyone was so concerned for her and suspicious of him to the point they got the police involved. After two whole weeks of investigation and trying to get answers, Gakupo was let off the hook, but everyone knew by heart it was him." She explained as Dell nodded in agreement to everything she said.

"That teacher had her reputation for giving him an awfully hard time for being late to class and what not, but she was struck with terrible karma because she caused everyone to know that Gakupo's good side is when you leave him alone, but there's certainly a point where he turns into a sinister person; which in all truth isn't a good trait to have in life. ... That's how people end up in jail or dead on the streets." Dell finished up.

The room fell silent rather quickly. Everthing was quiet except for the sound of the coffee machine rumbling.

So I stood from my spot on the couch and dusted myself off. "Well I'll most certainly take your words into consideration, but I know what I'm doing. And with that note I must be on my way or else I'll be late for my bus ." I then bowed to the three of them before I made my way out of the lounge.

The three of them telling me such thing sent chills throughout my body as to what he's capable of. I knew that if I stayed any longer listening to all the bad things he done, mixed with my imagination, I would've exploded right then and there. `How much would I have to do to make him snap at me in a physical way?´ I began to contemplate as I quietly walked out the entrance of the school. `Talking back seems to be the only thing that gets him riled up-´ "Umpf!" I ceased from thinking once I bumped into someone.

I quickly recovered and fixed my glasses to see who it was.

I didn't have to take a chance to look to know who it was that I bumped into once I heard a deep, "What the hell are your glasses for if you're just going to bump into people, dumb ass."

I finally looked to see a very irritated Gakupo. It was also then that I noticed him standing near the bus-stop I use, but I shook both the fact and my chills from his insult off.

"I'm quite sorry, Mr. Kamui. I have a habit of not paying attention when I'm tired." I told him, and yet he took a long drag out of his cigarette and glared at me. "So you're a smoker? I guess that pieces together the whole delinquent personality. Something to make you look even more like a-"

"I suggest that you shut the hell up. We're not on school ground so I could kick your ass in a heartbeat." Smoke came out of his mouth with every word he spoke. "Just looking at you pisses me off." My stomach churned violently in an instant. I knew exactly what was happening with me, but I knew not to show it.

But I wanted more.

"I can talk whenever I want, kid."

"Kid?" He then threw his cigarette elsewhere and took a step closer to me, towering over me. "Say something else. I want you to make my day and say something else." He spoke in an ice-filled voice that told me he was serious. I knew this was an advantage I had to take. So with a pleasant smile curving into my features, I stepped closer till there was barely any space between us. "Make `my´ day and do something to me. Now I'm not like the other teachers as you can see. Putting up with your bull-shit is my second job, and you have one too by putting up with mine as well. You don't like me, and I couldn't care less as to how much I piss you off because your anger is my daily fuel, honey"

Quickly he fisted a handful of my shirt and yanked me so that our faces were close to one another, and God did it take every ounce of strength in my body to not lick his sexy lips.

"Testing me?" He growled.

`Mm, yes baby. Intimidate the hell out of me´ I mentally moaned. "If that's how you portray it, then maybe I am testing you. Now let's have a quick pop quiz. ... Who am I able to fail and hold back a grade if he doesn't get his grade up in history?" I couldn't contain my lips from curving into smile. I knew exactly how angry he was getting with me and I loved every moment of it.

"Are you serious?" His grip on my shirt loosened a little.

"On the contrary, I can. All the cuts and lack of participation is what will hold you back a grade no matter what, unless you want to change that, Mr. Kamui?" He rose a brow at me as I saw my bus parking next to the stop. So I looked at him one last time and quickly said, "Come to my class every after school at six o'clock. We'll work for only an hour on the things you've missed out. And I mean `every´ single day for the next two months if you want me to give you an automatic B in the class. Either you accept my offer and see me tomorrow, or simply watch your friends move on to a higher grade without you." And with that, I stepped onto the bus and quickly paid my fare.

`I can only hope he says yes. If he do, then I'll make sure I catch his eyes no matter how hard it'll be.´


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews everyone. And now that I'm back in school, I can enjoy typing my chapters ultra fast on a computer instead of my deadbeat, good for nothing phone! Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tolerance

Gakupo's P.O.V.

7:48 a.m.

* * *

I stood out by my locker as Yohio went off to get something to eat; leaving me with Meito. The brunette shrugged his shoulders as he slipped on his slippers, "I don't know what to really say about that teacher sense I never had him for History, but man does he have you in a noose. I can't tell if he's trying to get to you, mock you, or whatever; but it's obviously working your nerves. But damn. Holding you back a grade is pretty brutal if you ask me" He commented "Is he even allowed to do that? I thought that was up to the principal or some shit."

I only scoffed and nodded my head "Yes" to his question before saying, "If my credits are missing, then he can hold me back a grade to make sure I gain them back. I mean it's not like we're in America where they have Summer School to make them up." Grabbing his backpack, we began walking towards the staircase and made our ways up the steps. "Till Yohio find out some things about him, I have no choice but to take his offer." I sighed. That was the only thing I was able to do at the moment other than walk towards the school roof. _He said to attend his crap-lessons after school. He said nothing about attending "During" school._ I briefly thought to myself as I glanced towards his classroom as we made our way towards the third case of stairs.

I didn't really know why I looked towards his class. It kind of felt like someone was watching me for a second.

"I'm not all too sure if Yohio will find out anything about him. I did a little research myself by typing his name on Foogle Chrome. All that came up was some old news about his recognition in Koto club back in his high school days; plus there was some stuff about him earning honor-roll in his school, but who really cares" Meito pipped up, causing me to eye him seriously. "Hey, it's not like I'm the one he's messing with. Besides. People always say slick comments and yet you get all riled up over this new teacher. What make him so different?" He then cocked a brow at me as we stopped in front of the roof exit.

I couldn't really help but contemplate the question. But that was till a flash image of him filled my head.

Feeling my face retort at the thought of him as whole, I coldly said, "Because a bastard small like him who voluntarily talk back to me has a motive behind it. He's up to something that involves me. ... That's why I hate the shit out of him."

"Geez! You sound just as paranoid as my aunt Lily!" Both me and Meito turned our heads to see Yohio walking up the steps carrying our sandwiches. "But Gakupo does have a point though! What guy talk back to him on purpose? Especially one as short as me." He added on as I pushed the door open for us to walk out. It took us less than a minute to close the door and take a seat on the cement close to the wall.

"But I doubt he have any type of trick up his sleeves. You two need to take a breather and think for a bit-." (Bam! s.f.x.) The three of us jolted once the door suddenly slammed open, revealing a grinning bluenette standing in the doorway. I nearly choked on my food once I saw that it was _Him_. He wore a black v-neck sweater with a collared shirt underneath. His outfit almost resembled the outfit we're supposed to wear, but that didn't matter.

 _What the hell is he doing here!?_

"Ah, so this is where you and your delinquent friends hang out? I must say that your spot is absolutely admirable. Huh, Gakupo-kun?" He pouted his lips as he leaned against the wall eyeing us through the lens of his glasses. "It'd be a shame if someone were to suddenly rat out your whereabouts, huh?" He then stared at me long and hard as I saw a small smirk spread onto his features.

"Did you follow us-?" Meito tried asking till my anger got the best of me. "Don't call me 'kun', bastard" I hissed.

"Mhm. I'll most certainly be that bastard. ... Don't be late for my evening class." He lastly said before he turned on his heel and walked away; letting the door close behind him. Right when he left, Yohio stared at me wide-eyed as Meito dropped his sandwich. "What the hell was that?! Talk about having guts!" The blonde exclaimed. "I actually don't know if I hate him too, or if I love his attitude."

"Well I'm not too sure if he has attitude, but his sass-game is too strong to ignore. Especially towards Gakupo" Meito added.

"This is why I'm going to knock him off that little high-horse of his. No one is going to disrespect me and get away with it. ... I'll find out his fear and make it into a reality. If I have to stalk him a little, then so be it. I won't stop till he break right before my eyes. ... Just how I broke that last bitch." I swore to myself as the both of them stared at me in shock.

Meito quickly said, "Gakupo, he's not worth it. You got away with that last incident, but you can't seriously think about getting this one! It's bad enough all the teachers and students believed it was you the last time. You won't get away easy even if you hide the evidence-"

"Shut it. ... If I want to break someone, I'll do it. And I'll get away with it."

Kaito's P.O.V.

I quickly and quietly backed away from the door and hurried into the nearby staff-restroom. I didn't waste time locking the door behind me and dropping towards the floor.

As my hands stumbled to unbutton my pants, I felt the air around me heat up.

I was thankful to myself that I stuck around to eavesdrop and listen to that sexy man. He wanted to break me. Hurt me. Look down on me. ... Make me feel like a slave. "Mm~" I bit my bottom lip to lower my voice once I shoved my hands inside my pants and grabbed my clothed cock. My underwear was utterly soaked from just listening to him.

I can only imagine what I'd do if he so much as hit me. "A-Ah. I-I'll cum so hard if he hit me" I gasped beneath my breath at the thought of such action. But I paused all movements once I heard a knock coming from the door along with, "Hey! Are you gonna be in there for long? The teacher bathroom on the second floor is out of order!" The sound of Dell's voice filled my ears.

I gave in irritant mumble before slowly zipping my pants back up and standing from the floor.

 _I guess it's destined for me to wait to have any "sexual" time. But it'll be worth it once I get it._ I thought to myself before I briefly glanced at my watch. _8:12. It's only a matter of time till it's six._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad that a majority of you enjoy the story. Both the followers and favorites are looking pretty sharp lately, and I'm going to try my best to get some chapters in every chance I get. But anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Night Lessons

6:02 p.m.

Gakupo's P.O.V.

* * *

 _It's official that I'm shocked with myself. Not only did I show up to this pathetic session, but I arrived early. I don't like to compare myself with teachers, but I can see why they get irritated with people who're late. I came here ten minutes before the time he told me to be here, and yet he's not here. How irritating._ I thought to myself as I leaned back against my chair, tapping my pencil against the surface of the table. But that was till I heard the room door slide open. Almost immediately I shot up from my seat and shot a glare at the late bluenette.

Despite him changing into his casual clothing, he still had the same smirk plastered onto his face that seemed to always piss me off even further.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're on time for once to something. I'll make sure to give you a gold star later for your effort to bring your butt up here." He smiled even wider as he strolled across the room towards his desk. In return, all I had gave in response was a sigh from his comment. But once he sat his coat across his desk he turned on his heel and rose a brow to me. "Hm? Nothing to say either? This is quite new! Did me telling you that I'll give you a golden star excite you to the point you're behaving to get more?" He smiled once more.

This time I didn't keep my mouth shut and said, "Are you going to keep treating me like I'm special, or are you going to stop acting like a dumb ass and give me the work?" I retorted; holding back my will to rase my voice even further.

"Oh there you are! I thought I lost you for a second" He gave a light chuckle near the end "It's just that I'm so use to hearing you say something back that I got surprised from you being quiet like a good little boy-" "For the _Last_ time. I'm not a damn boy. I'm a man." I clarified. _I swear it's getting harder and harder to not raise my voice, grab him by the shirt, or even lay my hands on him._ I gritted my teeth in silence trying to calm myself down. "Can we seriously get this over with? I don't like breathing the same air as you. It's depressing." I scoffed.

Nodding his head he slightly turned and grabbed a ruler off his desk and walked towards the chalk-board. "I hope you know that I won't be giving you some packet to do, because that'll make things easier for you."

"What?" I mindlessly responded once I heard that very sentence. "That's right Mr. Kamui. I want you to actually learn the things you've missed. If you can prove to me that you can learn what I show you, I'll sure as heck give you your delighted B to pass my class. There won't be any homework, but I'll give you a test within three months or less. If you pass with a score of seventy out of one-hundred, I'll let you roam around free like the delinquent you are. ... But I'm only letting you roam freely in such short time because life need delinquents to put people in their places ..."

And again I said, "What?" near the end of his sentence.

 _I get the idea of him making me learn things and me having to take a test near the end, but what the hell was that shit near the end?_ I eyed him quietly in suspicion as he began to write "Chapter 3" on the board. _I don't care if Meito and Yohio doesn't believe he's up to something. I can just tell by the way he talks to me. ... As if he's trying to purposely make me upset, but why me? He has a motive._

 _7:14 p.m._

"You can pause taking notes and take a break. I can spare up to fifteen minutes-" And as soon as he said that, I slammed my notebook shut and dropped my pen.

He quickly glanced at me with widened eyes as I slipped out of my seat and hurriedly walked up to him and stopped a step away from him.

"You're purposely making me mad, aren't you?" I called him out right on the spot. His eyes remained wide, but slowly went back down after a minute. It was then that he lightly whispered, "What will you do to me if I am, Gakupo?" Voice light as air laced around my mind and turned it into mush from the confusion. "I won't run away from you. ... And I'll scream, but not for help."

I took a step back and blinked twice. I didn't fully understand what he meant, but his tone of voice was far more different than usual. "What the hell? I swear, if you won't stop fucking with my mind I'll-"

"Hit me? Then I guess it won't stop till you make me. Do you comprehend boy?" And just like that he began to sound normal again. Along with my anger coming back.

So I quickly fisted his shirt and yanked him closer to me, nearly rising him off the ground. I'm a fucking man. Do. You. Comprehend you little shit?" I coldly told him. I heard him inhale sharply. ... Or was it a gasp? Moan-. No. Couldn't have been that.

"I'll comprehend once you prove it. Now if you'll excuse me, I must grab another file from the teachers lounge." He slightly struggled to get out of my grasp till I completely let go of him and watched him hurry out the room.

I felt a little dumbfounded, but I'm going to show him that I am a man. Once I find out how, he'll treat me as if I'm his fucking teacher.

Kaito's P.O.V.

Closing the lounge door behind me, I nearly collapsed to the floor but stopped once I placed my hands on a nearby table and leaned against it. I breathed heavily and my lungs burned from me trying to grab onto air.

"I almost lost myself completely. I moaned, but I don't think he noticed." I whispered to myself as I shifted my legs uncomfortably, feeling the warmth between my thighs.

I gave a quiet moan as I closed my eyes and allowed myself to smile. "Fuck, making me cum like that and I can't scream his name? So mean" I then giggled lightly to myself as I recalled his violent action a little earlier. "I know you're a man, I'm just waiting for you to hit me like one and put me in place"


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I too felt as though the chapter was utterly short. But because of that I'll try to update on the chapters more frequent than usual. I'll see if I could work out a chapter updating plan for me. Anyway, enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter 5: Suspicion

7:59 p.m.

Gakupo's P.O.V.

* * *

"Make sure you review the chapter I introduced to you about the history of Kyoto. I haven't made up my mind whether I should give you a quiz or not, but if I do, I'l notify you as soon as possible." The bluenette rested his head against the palm of his hand as he peered at me through the lens of his glasses. "Can I ask you a serious question? Well, two?" He then pipped up, causing me to stop writing and glance at him for a brief moment. I only shrugged my shoulders. I honestly didn't care if he did, and I didn't know why he bothered asking if he knew I didn't care. "I was looking through your file and noticed how you were failing only my class. It just confused me a little as to how you have C's and one B in your other classes, and yet you're failing mine. ... Do you hate history?" He then asked.

I was a tad bit surprised that he went through my file and saw my grades, but then again the question caused me to think for a bit.

So I lazily shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "No."

"Then what's your reason if you don't mind me asking?" He pestered on. Before he had the chance to say something else I responded, "Because it's hard to concentrate on a subject when you have someone you don't like teaching it. My anger doesn't allow me to focus on the things I'm being taught-. Wait, I shouldn't even have to explain myself to you." I then realized how casual I was beginning to talk to him.

"So I'm your distraction? ... I see" He spoke without a hint of sarcasm. "It's okay. Whenever a student is failing my class and I don't know why, I get happy when they have a reason behind it. It's also the fact that subside from me enjoying making you mad-"

"What did you say?" I quickly snapped on him.

"I said subside from me enjoying making my students glad, I love having them know what I'm teaching to them." He openly changed his words. _This son of a bitch literally changed what he said. I heard him say they he enjoyed making me mad! I knew he was up to something. I knew it wasn't all in my head that he was purposely doing it! But why? What does he want out of doing it? ... But him openly lying about what he said just make me want to beat the shit out of him._ "Mhm" I hummed as I narrowed my eyes at him.

His eyes widened for a bit as he sat up. "What's with that look?"

"Your lie. I know what you said, and I'm not deaf" Quickly his eyes widened even further once I made it known that I caught him. "I knew you were purposely pissing me off, but to lie about it in front of my face-" "Oh? Don't tell me that you've grown soft on me. All it took was for me to lie to make you express yourself like a bitch" And it was then that it was my turn to be surprised as his expression changed into the one from earlier. He chuckled lightly beneath his breath.

Oh hell no...

I didn't think for a second once I got out of my seat and stormed over to him, grabbed him by the shirt, and slammed him up against the board. He hissed slightly in pain as I kept him pinned. "Are you asking to die, mother fucker" I nearly growled to him till his eyes brightened suddenly.

"G-Gakupo" I watched as he tightly closed his eyes as his cheeks lightly grew red.

His voice. It wasn't a gasp. ... This time I knew what sound came out of his mouth once he said my name.

The more I replayed his voice, the more a new possibility began to form in my head. One that I didn't want.

"... Did you just ...?" I lowered my voice. His blue eyes slowly gazed at me as I watched at his lips curve into a small dreamy smile. He laughed a little before saying, "Y-You're so mean. I may have to change my underwear after that one." _He did!_ "You're no fair! I was doing so good hiding myself till you made me cum. My master is so cruel." He playfully whined.

My body ran cold for a brief moment the more I stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, I guess I should tell Master the truth" He lowered his head and sighed. "I always wanted master to be mean to me because ever since I saw you I thought "I want to be dominated by him". You giving me pain is my pleasure, and to make sure I keep getting it, I'll actually pass you if you let me be myself from now on. And when I say "be myself", I mean be your slave" his blush deepened.

This isn't happening ...

Meito's P.O.V.

(Bzz! s.f.x.) I paused from walking once I felt my phone Buzz in my pocket. Yohio stopped alongside with me once I pulled it out and saw Gakupo's name on the screen. "I think he finally got done with his evening session with that one teacher." I commented to Yohio before I pressed the answer button and said, "Yo! How was the whole session-?" "I was right. I was fucking right about him, but I didn't know he was like that" Quickly he began speaking fast.

"Whoa, slow down. What's going on?" I felt my brows furrow once I realized something happened. It wasn't normal for Gakupo to speak in this type of tone.

Yohio mouthed "What happened?" But I only waved my hand for him to come over and listen as I put the phone on speaker.

"I told you guys that he was trying to rile me up on purpose, but I didn't know why till now. I mean he's a-. He's trying to make me hurt him, but not to get me in trouble. He admitted to me! But I kind of found out myself because he pissed me off and I slammed him against the wall. The thing about that was that I heard him moan when I did it. He "fucking" had an orgasm as soon as I hurt him!" My mouth fell open from just hearing that. Yohio was literally choking on his breath.

"Wait" I took in a deep breath "are you telling me that he had an orgasm when you slammed him against the wall?"

"Yes!" He quickly responded.

Yohio grabbed the phone towards him frantically, "So does that mean he's a masochist towards you? I mean damn. You could tell the principal or something?" He suggested.

Gakupo stayed quiet for a minute and finally said, "No. He's still my fucking History teacher by the end of the day, and his offer changed. He said he'll give me an automatic B if I let him act like his true self in the after hours of school. ... I'm just a little overwhelmed by it, but I'll be damned to let an easy opportunity like that go. Besides, I'm not a punk ass snitch. If I want to get rid of someone, I'll do it myself." He sighed. "Anyway, I need to get going. I just wanted to let you two dipshits know that I wasn't going crazy." And with that, he hung up.

Me and Yohio stared at one another blankly trying to process everything we just heard.

Gakupo's P.O.V.

I closed my phone and walked back inside the room where the bluenette was sitting. He quickly snapped his attention to me as he hugged his briefcase against his chest.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath before opening them back up.

"You'll give me a B, right?" I made sure. He eagerly nodded his head and it honestly made me want to laugh. "Wow. You have no shame to act this way to a student? How disgusting." I chuckled lowly to myself. "Well whatever. I'm just going along with it for the damn grade."

"M-May I ask you for something?" He nervously stammered. `Damn, is this really his true self?' I thought to myself before I shrugged my shoulders. "Can I ... i-if it's okay with you, suck your cock tomorrow?"

"What the-? No! Get the hell out of here! Go home!" I angrily began to fluster as I yelled at him. And obediently he hurried out of the room, leaving me to myself.

At this point I don't know if it's good to even lay my hands on him even though I have urges to.

Why are things turning out strange nowadays?


	6. Chapter 6

Glad to see people enjoying this story. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hidden

Kaito's P.O.V.

Wednesday; 7:38 a.m.

* * *

Walking inside the building I worked at felt like I was walking on clouds, and if there weren't any students around, I'd skip merrily towards my classroom. I'd toss my briefcase up in the air and watch all of my paperwork fly, making its way towards the hard floor. "Good morning, scholars!" I happily greeted the students that were walking by.

Some of them were my very own students and they quickly turned on their heels and began walking alongside with me. The girl on my right, Luka, quickly said, "Is it me, or are you glowing, Sensei?" She rose a brow at me as Piko scoffed, "Had it ever occur to you that a person could be happy? They don't always have to have a glow to be happy. Besides, Sensei is always happy." I completely tuned out their conversation.

 _I may be glowing, but this glow will be dulled with some bruises. Oh! If I'm lucky, then maybe he'll make me bleed! Hnnng-!_ "Heads up. Delinquent-squad up ahead" I blinked twice once I heard Luka say such thing. So I fixed my gaze forward and saw Gakupo leaning against the lockers talking to a blonde about my height along with a tall brunette. "Well we'll catch up with you later, Sensei. I better get my brother to take care of them." She lastly said before her and Piko walked away.

 _Her brother. ... He's the one that works within the student-discipline club._ I felt my lips tug downwards a tad bit before I reached Gakupo and his friends.

As soon as I stopped near them, the three of them immediately stopped talking and glared at me. ... Well. Mostly my love was the one giving me goosebumps from his scold. But once those sinful lips uttered, "The hell do you want? I thought I wasn't going to see your face throughout the day?" He snapped. And just like that, my lips curved upwards into a smile again. _He just know how make a slave happy. Maybe I should ask his Japanese teacher to make his students make their history teachers a poem. And I'll be swooned to death once I read how ruthless and cold he is with his words. Ah yes. Your blood is red. Your bruises are blue. Pester me again, and I'll punish the hell out of you-._

I shook my head to snap myself out of it.

"Well other than giving a simple "Good morning", I came to tell you and your friends to get a move on. I'm afraid Ms. Megurine is getting her brother to get all three of you. Now if I'm correct, isn't Luki part of the student-discipline committee?" I rose a brow at the three who suddenly began darting their heads left to right to check around the hallway.

Before either one of them could say anything, the brunette quickly grabbed me by the shirt and said, "Are you sure a girl with pink hair went to get her brother?!" He spoke in an obvious panicked tone. So I pulled his hands off my shirt and simply nodded my head.

And just like that he took a step back. "I'll be at the roof" and with that, he quickly zoomed down the hallway.

"My, my. With a speed like that I'm surprised he's not in track. But I don't want to hold either one of you up. So before you leave, here" I then dug through my pocket and handed him a thousand yen. "You may get hungry doing all of your hiding, so make sure you get something to eat. ... A man as big as you need the energy." _Especially for later. That's only if he's going to finally punish me._

The blonde eyed me in confusion before he nudged his friend on the side and said, "Uh ... we should get going before crazy ass bring his squad."

Gakupo glared at me a little while longer before slowly nodding his head to his friend. "Yeah." And with that the both of them left.

 _Can't have a couple of students give my Master clean-up duty. That'll waste minutes of our alone time-. Dammit! I should've asked if I could have a reward for helping him._ I sighed to myself as I leaned against the locker he was previously leaning on earlier. _Like letting me choke on his cock or slapping it on my tongue teasingly. Even telling me how big it is will do, despite me having an idea by taking peeks at his crotch. And God is he packing._

 _Maybe embarrassing me by making me wear a skirt and take pictures, threatening to send them out. Or fuck me in an alley at night while people are walking up and down it._

"You okay, Kaito?" My body shook a little once I heard Dell's voice. I took a chance to fix my posture and saw him standing next to me with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I know Wednesdays are tiring, but if you need some energy, the coffee-machine inside the lounge is full of coffee. And trust me for when I say you should grab yourself a cup. We'll need the energy to teach those three fuckers." He openly swore.

If there was one thing I found out by working with Dell was that he's not afraid to let loose his opinions about the students he didnt like. I sometimes contemplate if that was one of the reasons why they kept him around. He just didn't beat around the bush to share his dislike towards a person. Well, student.

"No need to worry. I'll survive without the coffee." I told. But that was till my idea came back to me. "And Dell? I've been wondering if you'd like to take a suggestion towards something added in your class?"

The white-head paused from walking and gazed at me. "What's your proposal?"

"A historic poem assignment. It could be considered as a mini-project, but I think it'll benefit having your kids write a poem to their history teacher in a historic format. As an example, the traditional Haiku styled poems. They write the poem to us, plus they do a written research paper based on the origin of the style they've chosen." I described with the utmost brightest smile in the world.

And to my delight he responded, "That sounds like an awesome idea. I was going to make them do a book report to kill time, but your idea is far more interesting. Just come to me during our break to discuss the grading rubric and I'll introduce it to them tomorrow." He lastly said before he began walking away.

 _Oh Master, Oh Master. Where for art thou master? Hopefully ye are plunging such thickness into thy ass, and casting upon me crimson from thine rawness._ I chuckled lightly to myself as I made my way towards my class. "Poetry is just too beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

So much have been going on in the world lately and I'd like to say that I give my love to the people who are in France; I have a girl who's like my sister who lives there and my heart nearly broke today because they're going through a terrorist attack and it's completely overwhelming. So if any of you are from France or know anyone from that country, I send my love out to you guys. . Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Plans

Gakupo's P.O.V.

8:11 a.m.

* * *

"I can finally see what you were talking about. I mean, damn. Sorry for doubting you" Yohio apologized as Meito nodded in agreement. "Every single one of these teachers hate the living shit out of you, and yet this guy bows down to you! He even gave you the heads up for crazy-ass, plus gave you a thousand yen! What the hell did you do to make him become your pet?" Yohio arched a brow as he walked in circles around the roof. "Nothing. There's nothing you could've done to make him your ally, but you should take advantage of it."

"He has a point." Meito added before reaching over to grab his can of soda. "Having a teacher completely on your side is the best thing to have, even though this one is crazy. I say you use him to get away with stuff. Especially with your grades and what not"

I only sighed and rolled my eyes. "Getting a pass on my grade is an automatic, but we all know the teachers are accountable for holding onto the test answers for the Finals. ... So if we get a hold of them, the only studying we'll have to do is remembering the damn answers. So instead of thinking of minor things, we should plan for the major stuff. Test answers, school record, borrowing money, possibly his car, or maybe his house. I bet we could leave campus and just hang at his house." I felt my lips tug upwards into a smirk. "As long as I let him act like a pet, he'll be my puppet. But we have to avoid Gumi finding out. I don't want that bitch to get involved." My smirk had then disappeared once the thought of her came into my head.

"Oh yeah, we don't want your girlfriend finding out." Yohio stopped walking in circles and plopped himself on the cement across from us. "We shouldn't have to worry that much since she's always hanging out with her group of friends. Always gossiping, sharing who slept with who, and going shopping. But now that I think about it, if she finds out, she could possibly get jealous and so-call _accidentally_ gossip about your history teacher being your pet."

 _Although Yohio is an idiot most of the time, he's pretty spot-on today._

"That's why our job is to make sure she keep her nose out of our business. Got it?" I clarified to the two and they nodded in agreement.

The brunette eyed me as he began to snicker a little. "So he just want to be your slave? I mean there's two types. The one that does stuff for you, and the one that's technically your b.o.s."

"What's a b.o.s.?" Both me and Yohio asked.

"Bitch on site. When you wanna use something, they'll be there for you to use them. But if it looks like you're doing the using to someone besides them, they'll turn into a true Bitch, and it won't be a pretty site. I mean if you're going to use someone, know them first."

5:58 p.m.

Yohio and Meito left not too long ago to go the mall. Soon as they did, I finally decided to take myself to Kaitos classroom. I figured that I could start calling him by his first name; I mean he's my slave now, right?' I thought to myself before I cracked open the door and slid myself in before I closed it behind me.

Immediately I saw the bluenette spring up from his seat and give the biggest smile. Again he changed into his casual attire, but this time it was a bit different.

He wore a white pair of shorts that barely covered an inch of his thighs. His light blue sweater began to droop on the left side if his shoulder, revealing both his black tank-top and skin. But one thing I noticed the most was that he didn't wear his glasses. ... It made his eyes look a tad bit bigger than normal.

"I- I didn't know if you would be hungry by the time you got here, so I picked up some Thai food for you, but I don't know what Master likes to eat" His voice was sweet and soft. "Apparently I can't really give you a grade without provided evidence of work, so I plan to give you some simple stuff that you'd know from your seventh grade year and count that as your current work. I mean it's not my saying, it's all up to the principal." He then noted. I only nodded my head silently and began to walk towards one of the desks to sit in it. I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy around him because I _knew_ what he wanted.

I guess it's time to start my plan.

"Tell me everything about yourself. I mean I have to know shit about my slave" I sighed.

My left eye began to twitch a little once I saw him give an even wider smile along with his cheeks slightly turning red. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I then question, earning me a quick reply. "You called me your slave, kyah!" He then clasped his hands together and squealed a tad bit. "Well! I'm the middle child in my household! My younger sister is Kaiko, she's a senior at chihai high school while older brother is an S-Class security guard for the vice-president" Security? For the Vice-President?! "He's very protective of me and visits my house four times a week because he says that I'm the type to be easily overthrown. But that's just my crazy Nii-San for yah!"

Crazy Nii-San? He's crazy too! Great. A masochist with a crazily protective older brother, but I bet he's the same height as him.

"I almost forgot to mention that my favorite hobby is to be spanked and be called a slut-" "Thats not a hobby." I quickly retorted.

"It could be."


	8. Chapter 8

Read, Review, etc. You know what to do.

* * *

Chapter 8: Pet's

Gakupo's P.O.V.

10:13 a.m.

* * *

 _The days went by fast, but I couldn't complain. I've been waiting for it to be the weekend for the longest; especially after dealing with that **weirdo**. All he ever do is stare, smile, ask me if he have a been a bad a good boy and what not. He's not bad, nor good. Just annoying and weird-. _ "Hello? Earth to Gakupo!" I blinked twice once a hand waved in front of my face. It only took me a second to realize that that hand belonged to a certain, irritated, Gumi. "Geez, what's up with you? You've been spacing out too much. Are you high again?" She rose a brow at me as she stuck her hand through her black purse and pulled out her lipstick, sliding the red stick across her lips.

 _I almost forgot that we were at the mall. As soon as we sat at the food court, I must've quickly blanked out._ I slowly shook my head and sighed, watching her apply more of her make-up, as if it wasn't enough on her face already. She always wear heavy make-up, short-shorts, wedges, and a shirt that revealed her stomach. ... Always as if she's going clubbing.

"Well anyway, Lily managed to get her hands on some tickets to an upcoming rap concert. Not just any rap concert, but rappers from the U.S.! I figured that we'd go along with our friends. It's around midnight, and" she then sat her lipstick to the side and eyed me, battering her eyelashes ever so slightly, scooting her chair closer to me, making me smell her light Channel perfume. "My parents won't be home all night. After we go to the concert and party a little, why don't you come to my place?"

For once in over a while, I felt my lips curve into smirk. With her offer roaming through my head, I laid my arm over her shoulders and leaned closer till my lips traced her ear. "I'm more than down for that. After all, its been a while" I husked.

"Well, yeah. I completely blame school and my parents. School for always making us do shit" digging through her purse once more, she pulled out her cigarette pack and pulled a single from it before offering me one. Knowing how I am, I took her offer and grabbed one for myself, letting her light the both of our cigarettes. "I swear. Sometimes I don't even know why I bother even going to school; it's so fucking lame! I'm not going to use the big equations in math later in life, I'm not going become a scientist, and I'm sure as hell are not going go become an athlete. So there's basically no point in going. I just go because you go, other than my besties being there, but even they're starting to think about not going anymore."

It was then that I rose a brow at her and rolled my eyes.

Other than myself, Gumi is a well-known delinquent herself. She have been this way almost all her life, but it was only till middle school after my fight with Al that she came up to me and asked if she could be my girlfriend. Truth be told, I agreed because of her looks and how she carried herself. She walked with her middle-finger in the air, letting everyone know that she doesn't need anyone to care for her. ... How nobody has to worry about having her back when she's the first one to do so.

Her independence makes her attractive, but her 'Too good for everything' attitude makes her Too hideous to deal with.

"If you don't want to go to school, then don't. No one's going to stop you, nor does anyone want to." I mumbled to her as I took a long drag out of my cig. "I honestly don't see why you complain about your friends, school, and your family when you could simply leave. If you really don't care, fuckin leave."

"Excuse me? And what's that supposed to mean, Gakupo?" She quickly shifted in her seat, avoiding my touch along with glaring at me.

"What's it supposed to mean? You should really hear yourself sometimes." And with that, I stood from my seat. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't complain about the stuff you're not going to do shit about. Besides, I think you should appreciate shit instead off always dismissing it. You call your friends bitches and hoes, but those bitches and hoes never left your side. You say you hate your parents and don't care for them, but you always make sure to make it back home before curfew. ... Just make sense when you're about to complain about something."

Right when I said that, I began walking away, leaving her stunned.

 _I swear, this is the exact reason why I don't love her. In all honesty, we're more like friends with benefits than boyfriend and girlfriend._ I sighed. _Might as well go hang with Meito and Yohio._

 **12:47 p.m.**

"Geez, she sounds like a handful." Yohio commented. The three of us sat inside the living room of Meito's house. His parents and sister were too busy at work, leaving Meito with the house to himself. "I don't know if I'd be able to stay with a girl with an attitude like that. I can't tell if she's spoiled or simply just ungrateful." Meito nodded in agreement.

"A girl that hot is bound to make any man that's with her question _why_ they're with her and that nasty ass attitude. Why are you still with her again?" The brunette questioned. I only stared at him and said, "You basically said the answer. She's hot, I don't have to worry about her, plus the sex is what have a man question why they're still with her. But now the sex and all that shit ain't worth it. She can make a man fuck her easily, but she can't make one love her"

Yohio stared at me wide-eyed as Meito gasped a little.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "It's true on her behalf. She can get someone to sleep with her than love her, and there's no way in hell I'd love a girl like that. Especially one that can't appreciate others. Has nothing going on for herself, doesn't see the value in education, and contradicts herself."

"Damn, Gakupo. I can't blame you one bit, but I have to admit one thing." Meito started. "You've been pretty distant from Gumi ever since you've been hanging after school with Mr. Shion. It's pretty funny because you were distant from her already. Plus you talk about him a lot."

Yohio nodded and added, "You really do."

"That doesn't mean a damn thing. If either one of you had a teacher that's obsessed with you, you wouldn't keep your mouths shut about it neither. He's weird, annoying, overly excited, obsessed, and an overall puppy. Like the ones that sits and watches you, waiting for you to do something to them." I retorted till Meito quickly said, "He's the exact opposite of Gumi, clearly. It's okay to say that he's the opposite of Gumi. I'd want to hang around him too if it's someone the exact opposite of that woman, and even though he's creepy, your time with him is temporary. We'll be out of school soon."

"Hm." I quietly hummed to myself.

 _He's the opposite of Gumi. There's no doubt in that shit, along with the fact that he's creepy as hell, but overall he doesn't mean any harm. Doesn't complain about shit either, and whatever people do when it comes to me or his family, he expresses his appreciation. Either way, I still can't say that I like him one bit._

 _"How was Master's day?"_

 _"Did you eat today? May I get you something to eat?"_

 _"I graded your paper; you're really smart! I wish you weren't failing my class, you're so talented academically. I just wish the other teachers could notice the same thing as well."_

I began recalling all the ... nice things he told me during our sessions. But that was till I began remembering the other things as well.

 _"I-I've been bad lately. I stole your P.E. shorts and I should be spanked because of it"_

 _"I have the best owner in the wooorld! And I'm the best pet in the world"_

 _"I love work and all, but I've been waiting all day for us to be alone again!"_

Even the weird things he says aren't all too awful, but it's still not something to make me say that I like him. He's a man, for one. Two; he's a weirdo and an obsessed creep. Three; I don't know why he likes me so much?

... Maybe I should ask him that. ... Why does he like me so damn much?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating so frequently. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9** : Perks and Answers

Gakupo's P.O.V.

Monday, 5:26 p.m.

* * *

 _Damn the weekend went by too fast. I really need to start doing shit more productive than hang with Gumi. She's really a waste of time to be around, let alone talk to_. I began to contemplate as I sat inside "His" classroom. _Now that I think about it, this is the first time he's not in here before me. He didn't even mention that he was going to be late; not that I give a shit about what he's doing. But damn. ... I didn't expect it to be "this" quiet without him in here-._ My thoughts were interrupted once I heard the door open, along with the sound of staggering footsteps. "Sorry I'm late! I had to hurry and visit my parents. I should've told you that I might have been late when I had the chance, so please forgive me." He then gave an apologetic bow.

As soon as I laid eyes on him, I noticed that he was in his casual attire as usual. A thin black sweater, white tank-top, and a clingy pair of black pants. A majority of the time during our sessions he'd wear shorts, but I'd figured he'd wear pants today. Its been drafty all day.

"It's whatever" I mumbled back as I watched him close the door behind him and skip across the room till he was in front of my desk, giving me his usual creepy but flirtatious grin. A grin that always told me that he's asking for something without even voicing it. _I don't even want to bother asking what the hell he wants. I know it'll be on the weird/sexual side_. I took a deep breath. Before I could even think of anything else, I snapped my attention back to him once I heard him drag a chair closer and sat in front of my desk, softening his smile as he stared at me. "The hell is up with you?" I rose a brow at him in suspicion.

"I've just been thinking a lot today after I graded everyone's tests. But when I came across your file and your test grades, it really made me start thinking about you" He pipped up. "Gakupo, why are you not doing your work and allowing yourself to fail? I know you're doing it on purpose because I've reviewed your test scores. Both the ones from your other classes and mine. ... You're very smart. A guy as smart as you doesn't let themselves fail unless they're trying to prove something."

"Why were you snooping through my records? ... Damn freak." I rolled my eyes at the bluenette and sighed heavily.

The room fell silent for a while. Almost three minutes to be exact, and because he grew quiet, I couldn't help but glance back to him and notice the change of his demeanor. The smile he once had have disappeared. Something about the look in his eyes looked sad, but I couldn't tell if it was exactly that. "Hey, what's with that look on your face all of a sudden?" I questioned him. He only shook his head slightly and stood from his seat.

"... I know I'm a freak, but I'm still your teacher by the end of the day. But after school hours when my duty of being your teacher is over, you're dealing with my true colors that only come out when I'm alone with you. So to put it simply; I'm concerned about you. If you're trying to prove something to someone, do it in a logical way. Not in a way that'll screw up your future. Pull up your grades and graduate for yourself. ... If you don't, I'll be here to support you still. Even open my home to you." And with that, he began walking towards his desk.

 _What...? Why the hell is he concerned? ... Why is he willing to do this shit for me?_ The thoughts swarmed my head the more I watched him. _Why do you like me so damn much?_ The corners of my lips slowly but surely curved upwards for a split second at the thought. _You really are a freak_. "You better listen, okay?" I started. "I wasn't always a delinquent. Throughout my childhood, the ages three to twelve, I've been raised in top shape to fit my parents expectations. I'm a prodigy because I'm the only child. Not only that, but because of our legendary family name. ... So start thinking."

He turned back to me and walked over to sit closer with sparks of interest glistening in his eyes. "Kamui. ... The great shogunate of the Kamui clan from the 1200's? ... You're a descendent of him! Kyah~ no wonder you have such a dominating aura" He clasped his hands against his cheeks and began giving me his well-known dreamy look.

 _Well, he's sure as hell back to normal now._

"... Yeah. Subside the fact that you're about to orgasm, because I'm a descendent of him, my parents are supremely strict on me. Making me learn how to play the piano, take multiple types of martial arts (which I actually appreciate), study two different languages, private tutors, didn't allow me to associate with anyone, strict on manners, and even forced me to read the books they selected for me. ... Some would think it would be a blessing to be born into a powerful bloodline with wealth, honor, and power in general. But it has its perks. ... I wasn't treated like a human. I often forgot that I "was" a human, but that was because I felt like an animal."

"The very day my parents told me that they were going to arrange a marriage for me in the future, something inside me broke. I was locked away from being treated like a human as it was, but taking away my freedom, future, and my option to truly love someone is where I had drawn the line. So I packed my shit and left without looking back. Of course it didn't take long for my parents to pinpoint my location, but they didn't bother to face me. They only paid off an apartment for me to stay in, but my care-taker from our home come by to check on me from time-to-time. Mostly to pretend she's my parent for the school. But man, knowing how I had freedom, I automatically decided to ruin our family name. So I became a delinquent." I explained to the bluenette.

He opened his mouth to say something, but paused. After a couple of seconds he had finally brought back his small smile and sighed, "I knew there was a reason."

"And?" I scoffed.

He only scooted his chair closer and closer trying to sit by my side, but right when he was close enough to the point his arm was barely touching mine, I pushed his seat back. He gave a small whine before regaining his posture. "Being oppressed when you don't want to be would anger anyone, but instead of ruining your family name, go after the ones who oppressed you. What your parents fail to do is view their family history. The great Shogunate wasn't known for being strict. He was known for his power of freeing his people and letting them live civilly. Nothing about him was oppressive. So in all honesty, you're living up to your ancestors expectations." He smiled even wider.

After hearing such thing, my eyes widened in shock. _What_? I silently stared at him.

"Gakupo?"

 _I've been trying to ruin my family's name, when in actuality it was just my parents. And I've been plotting to ruin our name? I, Kamui Gakupo, had tried to disgrace our family name when two individuals have already done so_.

 _This... this freak! This freak with blue hair, sly as can be, with a mixture of good and weird intentions made me realize what I should really do_.

Snapping out of my small trance I finally turned to him and asked,"Why do you like me so damn much? It's weird."

This had caused his cheeks to turn slightly red along with him cocking his head to the side slightly. He gave a light chuckle, "Because you treat me like a human. When people see me, they'll treat me like a child because of how I look or talk. Because of that, people are gentle with me and think that anything I touch will make me shatter. The first time I met you, you were raw with me. ... Cold in the eyes, deadly in the voice, rough with the touch, and honestly the sexiest person I'd ever seen." His blush deepened the more he continued. "I quickly accepted the fact that I'm in love with a student. Not just any student, but my master whooo I'd loooove to spank me. Or if I'm lucky" Slowly he inched off his chair and got on all fours on the floor, crawling to me.

He stopped next to my right leg and rubbed his cheek against it, purring every now and then.

I didn't do anything except for paying close attention to what this freak was doing. "If you're lucky?" I questioned till he quickly responded,

"Master will shove his cock in my mouth and rape it till he cums" _Whoa, wait_. "I'm yours, okay? I'm the best pet master owns, and I'm the only one I want him to abuse. To love. To fuck like the man he is" And with that, he gazed up at me from the floor.

But with that moment of us gazing at eachother, a weird sensation swept through me like it was nothing, but I'm smart enough to know the feeling. And because I knew what was going on, I began grabbing and shoving my stuff into my backpack quickly. It didn't last long once my movement's froze all of a sudden. His grip on my leg tightened as gazed up to me, batting his lashes. "I-It's okay, Master. ... No one else is here except for us. I always make sure no one else is here, so you're free to do whatever you want to me. Anything. You. Want." He lightly whispered.

The tone in his voice was unmistakably sexual. It just had "sex" laced in his voice, and for once, I debated.

 _This side of him is a little animal. Hell, even I have to give props to how well he hides it throughout the day. But damn he wants go suck my cock bad. Wants me to shove it between his lips. ... His small, shit-talking, lips. ... Having him suck my cock. A guy. A guy wants to suck me off. But no one is here._ I furrowed my brows and thought for a moment. But once I glanced back down to him, his small tongue roamed across his rosie lips hungrily. I rose a brow at him, "No one is here?" I questioned the bluenette.

 _"No one but us, Master."_

 _Then no one should know._ With that thought lingering, I slowly guided my hands lower towards my belt and began undoing it.

The clank sound from my belt caused my cock to twitch, knowing what was about to come next. This had also caused the bluenette to gasp lightly.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, so you better listen." Unzipping my pants, I shoved my hand in my boxers and pulled out my semi-hard cock. Immediately his blue eyes widened and became glued onto it. ... Stuck on my seven inches.

"B-Big" He breathlessly muttered.

"That's right, and you're going suck my big cock. And if I cum, you're going to swallow all of it. Do a good job," I felt the corner of my lips twitch upwards into smirk. "I may consider punishing you. Got it, bitch?"

Quickly he nodded his head and eagerly came closer, grabbing my cock in his small, soft, hands. "O-Oh god. It's throbbing in my hands- Ahn! I c-could cum. M-Master, May I take off my pants and panties? I don't wanna cum in my clothes like last time" He begged, showing how much he wanted it.

I couldn't help but chuckle to his behavior.

"Hurry up. Don't keep me waiting."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me a while to update. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Bliss

Kaito's P.O.V.

* * *

"Mm~!" I gladly hummed against his cock as I continued to shove more of it into my mouth, lapping my tongue against his tip. _It's just as juicy as I thought! And (Sniff s.f.x.) the smell of it is so musky and delicious!_ My mind went to absolute bliss as I worked my hands up and down his thick shaft. _I've been good enough for you to let me do this! I've been a good slave!_ Feeling his fingers run through my hair, I began sucking even harder, earning a deep moan. "Fuck..." He sexily cursed beneath his breath before he fisted my hair and yanked me away.

I lazily eyed him, looking for an answer of some sort as I took a deep breath. "I-I wasn't doing a good job?" I timidly questioned.

He only shook his head and moved my hands away with his other hand, still keeping his grip on my hair. "Stick your tongue out. You wanted a reward, well here it is." He growled to me before he grabbed his throbbing meat and began working his hand skillfully up and down it. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, and it took every last strength to not wrap my lips around it and suck his cock. "Nn, I have to admit. You know how to work that mouth of yours. Bet you've been practicing for the day I let you suck me off." He gave a brief chuckle near the end, revealing his breathtaking smirk.

I eagerly nodded my head and said, "I really have! Oh God, I'm so glad I pleased you"

"Mhm, and now you get to drink my cum-!" Not being able to take in a single breath, he yanked my head forward and shoved his length back into my mouth, pushing it deeper and deeper till I began to gag against it. Hell, I didn't even mind. Uwah~ _I can feel it hitting the back of my throaaat~_ The corner of my eyes began to tear up once he vigorously bobbed my head up and down, making me choke on it. "I don't know why you're gagging like you need air? You wanted me to rape your mouth like this, slut!" He groaned the more he quickened his pace.

Gakupo's P.O.V.

 _Fuck. When he said he wanted me to rape his mouth, he wasn't playing. I could hear him choking like there's no tomorrow, but just looking at him, his eyes in particular, it has that same clouded look like the time I shoved him against the wall. ... The look he had when he was getting ready to cum. But damn, his mouth feels so fucking good compared to Gumi's. Fuck! ... I don't even think it's right to compare his mouth to hers. This one knows how to get to work-_ I paused mid-thought once I felt my cock throbbing in his mouth. "Shit-" I gave a half groan as I stilled his head.

Within a second, I gave a low moan once I began cumming down his throat, filling up his mouth. "Fuuck" A sigh of satisfaction escaped my lips as I slowly pulled his head away, watching him intently as a small white stream began leaking from the side of his lips.

He took his time gulping it down, but once he was done, he dragged his thumb across the side of his mouth, catching the leftovers, and licking it off. "Your cum is so thick, and there was so much of it. I-I wish there was more. It tasted better than ice cream" He partially moaned out before he gave a small kiss on my tip. "I love my master so much! I love you (kiss s.f.x.) I love you (kiss s.f.x.) I love you, Gakupo-Sama" He continued to kiss my tip graciously.

 _Love? ... Pets always love their masters. But a dog's love for its owner is nowhere near the love this one has for me. This is obsession. Lust. Love. Twists and turns._

 _What can I do in response after he's saying that? ... I can't say that I love him, because I don't._ "... That's a good pet." I lowly praised him as I briefly ran my fingers through his hair, petting the bluenette. "You've been a good boy. You deserved your reward."

The small bluenette paused his kisses and allowed his lips to curve upwards into a dreamy yet pleasant smile, rubbing his head against my leg. "M-My heart is infinitely yours, master. I'm so happy I pleased you. I'm so happy that I earned your praises" He giggled near the end, making me crack a tiny smile.

 _He's so weird. He's just so fucking weird, and yet him being this way ... is okay with me._

 **The next day; 10:28 a.m.**

"We're going to have a quiz this Thursday, so I recommend for all of you to study. Even though a quiz doesn't carry as many points as a test, you all should still treat it as such." I listened to Kaito's voice as I stood by the doorway to his class. Although I'm halfway late to his class, I still decided to come down here. Even Meito and Yohio tried going to their classes for a try. _Well shit. Here goes nothing._ I gave a deep sigh before I began walking inside.

As soon as I did, the bluenette stopped lecturing and eyed me along with everyone else.

I quietly walked down the rows and dropped my bag on the floor before taking a seat in my desk. Right when I decided to take out my notebook and pen, I heard someone say, "What are you even doing here? You only come here to start mess, plus you don't even care to learn from Mr. Shion. You might as well leave-" I shot a glare towards Luka till I heard the bluenette say," Ms. Megurine, do not bad mouth my student. Whether he's here everyday or not, I'm more than glad that he's sitting in his desk willing to learn. ... He made it just on time. We're starting our new segment where we're going to watch the documentary about the great shogunate, Kamui."

My eyes widened for a second after I heard him bring up the documentary.

Everyone else began to talk to one another about the movie, but as they did, the bluenette walked his way towards me and left a paper on my desk before walking back up. I immediately took the paper and began reading it.

' _Thank you for coming to class. I hope everything I teach will reach you. Oh, and thank you for the treat yesterday. I still can't get the smell of your cock out of my head, it drives me crazy. Buuut, I know you'll drive me to pure madness once you fuck me. Love, Love, Love, your pet.'_ I read.

I shot a glare at the bluenette, but he only faced the other way as if he didn't do anything.

 _He's such a weirdo, and yet he's so good at hiding it to everyone else! Geez, I can't get my head wrapped around it too much. I still have to worry about handling my family. ... And keeping the fact that Gumi is my girlfriend away from Kaito. He's weird enough to have that slave behavior. Who knows what he'll do if he finds out about her. Or if she finds out about him._


	11. Chapter 11

It's been quite a while, and sorry for not updating. I've been busy with enrolling into college, and because I am, it's going to be a bit harder to update anything. So please hang in there everyone.

* * *

 _Chapter 11: No Longer_

 _Kaito's P.O.V._

 _12:34 p.m._

* * *

As soon as the bell rung, everyone hurried our the door for lunch. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Gakupo, but nonetheless, we're meeting after school. _I better go off a print more copies of next week's quiz before I forget-._ I briefly thought to myself before I heard a light knock on the wall. I sat the paper was holding back down on my desk and turned to see Dell and Haku standing in the doorway.

"Pardon the interruption, but was that Kamui that just walked out of your class? Did our eyes deceive us today?" Dell pipped up as they walked inside my class, revealing Miki walking in behind them as well. "I was even more shocked when one of his minions showed up to my class today. Not only is it hard for the students to get interested in math, but Meito took out his book, sat there, and even answered some of the questions I wrote on the board"

The red-head stared at him shock and said, "No kidding? His other friend showed up to my class too! I don't know what's going on, but something must've happened for them to pull a stunt off like that. Probably up to something" Miki added in. "I'm more surprised as to how composed you are with that demon, Mr. Shion." She then turned to look at me.

 _It's always interesting to see how quick they are to go to assumptions. Let's just say good love and good head makes a man do things he normally wouldn't do, like for instant; show up to my class._ "Well, instead of being shocked because of it, I'm actually happy. Besides. I opulent know why one would hold a fear or grudge against a student. Mr. Kamui is just a student like everyone else." I casually explained, causing everyone to eye me as if I said something wrong.

Dell was the first one to say anything after the brief pause.

"The little shit isn't a student. That's a future yakuza member you're talking about. A future killer, a future convict, and a present bastard" he scoffed.

"But you possibly can't be a man of you're not able to tell him that to his face, Mr. Howane." The corners of my lips twitched downwards into a slight frown as I glared back at him. "If there's one thing I can say on the behalf of _My_ student is that he's a present man. A man that can express his feelings to a person's face, knowing the possible outcomes. Now you can sit here and tell me all the things you're assuming off of his future, but who are you to judge? A student on top of that! You can call me crazy or question the way I do things, but at least I'm not so quick to assume. ... Next time you have a complaint towards my student, I'll be more than happy to schedule a meeting for you two to sit and talk. ... Having you tell him all the things you say about him to his face." And with that, I grabbed my paper and began making my way towards the door, brushing my shoulder past Dell as I walked out.

But before I completely walked out, I paused near the doorway and said, "Please walk out of my classroom. It's closed once I leave the room." I lastly said before I continued to make my ways towards the hallway.

"Fucking prick" I mumbled beneath my breath. _I hate teachers like those. ... Obviously being a teacher only to get paid. Don't care about the students, and then go off gossiping about them. ... Doing that doesn't make them any better than them. Give someone a little authority over someone else, they'll go off thinking they're the supreme ruler._

Taking a deep breath, I turned the corner and made my way towards the printing room.

Right when I walked close to the door, I ceased my hand from touching the knob once I started to hear voices coming from inside. I was about to leave till I heard one of Gakupo's friends. Not only that, but mentioning him. So I carefully stood against the wall and listened as much as I could, knowing how the hallway was empty.

"Don't even pull that ignorant shit with me, Gumi. He may not have time to listen to rumors, but I do. ... You can't sit here and complain about him going to class when you're going out whoring yourself with damn near anyone you're willing to spread your legs for. And when I hear the rumors, I believe them right off the bat. You think No one notices, but I see you getting all close to Al, Hiyama, and Shuu." Right when I heard that, I took a step closer and noticed how the door was cracked open.

Taking a step closer I peeked and saw the tall brunette leaning against one of the printers with his arms crossed, glaring at the girl across from him, with green-hair clipped back, wearing heavy make-up.

It was obvious that she cut her skirt to be a big more shorter than anyone else's.

 _What does this have to do with Gakupo?_ I silently thought to myself as I continued to listen.

"You dragged me here to tell me that? Were you that afraid that he wouldn't believe you?" The girl snickered slightly. "No one wonder I never went after you. You're such a punk, but at least you realize he wouldn't believe you."

"I'd rather him catch you than me telling him. If I were to tell him, and if he were to believe me, then that'd just give him time to mentally prepare and control himself. Oh no. I wouldn't give you that luxury of him going easy on you. I want him to catch you for himself, and I want him to do the absolute worst. ... So I am going to tell him. I'm going to accept that he won't believe me." The brunette told the girl, making hee scoff at him.

"Please. I could move on with or without him" She sassed.

"Then why the hell are you dragging him along and cheating on him!?" And at that very sentence, my eyes widened as well as my breath hitching. _Cheating?... This is ... Gakupo's girlfriend?_ "If you're not serious about being in a relationship with him, then break it off! You should've been left him alone as soon as you thought about sleeping with someone else-! ... You know what? You won't matter because someone at least loves the hell out of him. More than you ever would."

"Eh? How the hell do you know that? Who is it, Meito?" She then began to glare at him.

"You don't need to know. You don't need to care. You don't need to worry. And you don't need to act like you're concerned. ... You can go now-" "Why are you all concerned?!" She lastly sassed back.

"Because he's my best friend, bitch!" He barked back, causing her to shutter.

 _This girl is masters girlfriend? ... And she's cheating in him? Cheating on him. ... Cheating. Hurting him. Not caring about him. Not concerned about him. Lying to him. ... Cheating, cheating, cheating._ My chest felt like it swelled up and sank at the moment. But at the same time, my lips twitched into a bitter smile as I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob and swung it open, causing the two to get startled at stare at me.

I leaned against the door-frame and glued my gaze directly onto her. "Mah, mah. High school drama seems to get my more drastic as the year's pass. That along with people's morals declining, though it's good to see how friendship still shines through dark things." I then shot a quick glance to Meito before I eyed the girl again. "Ms., what's your name?" I then asked.

She gave a small tisk before she rolled her eyes and said, "Megpoid Gumi."

"I see... . I want you go to the principals office and phone home so your parents can drop you off a proper length skirt. I'll call the office to notify them that you'll be making your way there. Fail to show, you'll be given an in-house suspension. Is that understood, Ms. Megpoid?"

"Wh-What-!? ... Whatever." She got ready go argue back, but bit her tongue, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the room.

As soon as she left, I switched my gaze towards the brunette. He nervously looked at me and grabbed his bag till I said, "You're not going anywhere just yet" causing him to tense up a bit.

"... You heard everything, didn't you? What else do you want to know-?"

"How long? ... How long have she been doing this behind his back?" I simply asked.

"Damn. About when the school year started. At first they were small rumors, but lately they've been too much to ignore. It was her friends that told me, because even they were getting tired of her crap.-" "Let's make a deal, huh?" I then interrupted the kid, causing him to raise a brow.

"I guess this is part of my business if it involves Gakupo-sama" I murmured to myself.

"Sama?"

"Anyway. I don't appreciate this student at all. Cheating, lying, and being petty. It's more than certain that she doesn't come here to learn at all. Since she doesn't, I believe there's no point of her being here. So not only will I expose her to Gakupo and have him believe; but I'll make sure she gets expelled as soon as he gives me the notion that he's absolutely sick of her presence. Now as for you, you can't possibly let the students that were involved with the cheating to get away with it? Whatever you do to them, I'll vouch for you and make sure you get off the hook. If you need anything to help you in the process, just let me know. Got it?" Giving a large smile, I held out my hand for him to shake it.

The brunette stared at me wide-eyed for a second before relaxing. He gave a slight smirk and laughed a little. "You really are obsessed? I honestly don't care what your relations with Gakupo is. It's still a hella lot better than Gumi, so on that note" He slapped his hand onto mine and shook it. "We got a deal. I know it'll be more than just three guys, so I may get Yohio to sniff the rest out. I'll keep you posted."

"Perfect!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating in what, a month? Yeah, a month or two. Anyway! I've just been waiting for someone to review my last chapter! Well, to fill out my chapter requirements. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Bite Me_

 _Gakupo's P.O.V._

 _5:52 p.m._

* * *

Both me and Meito sat across from Yohio inside the hallway, eating the pudding bread he managed to get us from the cafeteria earlier. The blonde took another bite and quickly swallowed it before saying, "Today was pretty new, ya'know? Actually sitting in class and doing the work, but it was fun. Hell, it made me realize how smart I am even though I have dumb tendencies." He then gave a toothy grin as me and Meito stared at him blankly.

"... At least you admit that you do dumb shit." I bluntly told the blonde, causing Meito to nod in agreement. I didn't waste too much time talking once I reached for my phone and checked the time. _Only five minutes till the session starts. ... I better start walking before I'm late-._ I thought quietly to myself till I caught the very sentence I just thought. _Or else I'm late? Why the hell should I care if I'm late or not?-._ My thoughts had then been interrupted once I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Huh?"

"Yo! Me and Yohio are gonna get going. If we don't hurry, we're going to be late for cram-school." Meito said as he and Yohio grabbed their bags and stood from the floor. Seeing them do so, I followed their actions and had done the same. "We'll talk to you later, bro. And you better run along. You don't want Mr. Shion to get sad because you're late." He then teased with a light smirk curving onto his features.

I gave a small tisk and lifted my hand to stick up my middle finger. "Just shut the fuck up and leave." I coldly told the brunette.

 **Kaito's P.O.V.**

 _I wonder how long that girl has been with Gakupo? Hm. She looks far too much like a slut for her age, and it makes me wonder why he didn't see that himself? He's very smart and quick to things, but if I were to make a close guess, I'd say he doesn't care much about her to even notice. ... Sounds accurate the more I'm thinking about it._ My gaze remained glued onto his desk as I sat on top of my own, waiting for him. _I shouldn't even waste my time thinking about it. She's going to get cut out of his life eventually- ,_ "Hehe. Only I know how to bow down and please him-" "As soon as I get here, you're already talking like that." My heart almost shot out of my chest once I heard another's voice.

I wasted no time turning my heard to the left to see a certain man throw his bag towards his desk and casually walked across the room to it.

And just like that, my thoughts about that girl vanished and was replaced with endless thoughts of him.

"I-I can't help it, Master. Being your slave is all I could ever want to think about. But then I have to take time to think, ... then realize how I'm already your slave!" I couldn't help but jump off my desk and hurry over to where he was sitting. But as soon as I came near the front of it, I stopped myself from walking and lowered myself towards the floor so I could get on all fours and crawled up to his legs. "... D-Did master enjoy my mouth, yesterday?" I stopped next to his left leg and began rub my cheek against it adoringly.

 **Gakupo's P.O.V.**

 _This little freak is already starting shit within the first two minutes of me being here. But it's not like I can lie about it,_ "What do you think? I did cum in your mouth, didn't I?" I rose a brow at the bluenette as he continued to rub his cheek against my leg, swaying his hips side-to-side slowly, and lastly giving me his notorious _punish-me_ eyes. A light shade of red streaked across his cheeks, telling me the type of mood he was in.

"Why, yes" He gave a slight giggle, "... Master deserves so much more than just that. ... He deserves me more than anyone, cause I would never betray him. I-I love him too much to even think of something like that." The more I stared into his eyes, the more I began to think he wasn't human. ... But a pet. _What's this all of sudden?_ "Loyal like a dog, flexible like a cat, obedient like a slave, and you know how much I would let you stir me up with that hard meat of yours, Master."

Carefully he rose off the ground and stood at my side, letting me fully notice how he was wearing a pair of black short-shorts that barely covered the cheeks of his ass. It made it look fuller than what it already was, but I could easily see his tits underneath his crop-top. _Jesus, where the hell does he even get his clothes? ... But damn his tits are perked. ... Really fucking pink and soft looking too-. No. Control yourself, Gakupo. He's a guy._

 _Yeah, but wasn't I the one who let him suck my dick, yesterday? Even self-admitted that Gumi could never compare to him. ... What's going on with me? I feel like I'm leaning towards the thought of touching this ... No. My pet. ... My slave._ I stared silently at the bluenette till my lips moved to say, "Why?"

His expression dropped into pure confusion in an instant.

So I decided to continue, "The more I look at you, the more I'm starting to view you as a pet. Even when I came to your class earlier, you got all happy like a dog waiting for their master to come home. I don't really understand it because you're weird as hell, but you're not bluffing. You really are loyal. I was gonna come back to talk to you before I went to get lunch, but I overheard your conversation with the teachers once I was by the door." I recalled the incident from earlier, causing his eyes to widen.

I couldn't help but allow the corner of my lips to curve upwards into a smile as he said, "You heard the conversation?!" With shock laced into his voice.

I sighed heavily and said, "Yeah. I knew Mr. Howane didn't like me, but I didn't know that he was a straight up jerk."

The bluenette gave a half scoff, half laugh as he crossed his arms against his chest, taking a step forward to sit on my desk. "More like, _Prick_. He's always the first one trying to bad mouth you; especially around me. Students would never think that teachers go through their own beef, but we do. Dell and I are obviously enemies after today, but I don't care. I really could care less about it." A grin slowly began to form onto his features the more he stared at me. "Seriously, if he felt so strongly about you, He should stop acting like a little punk and just say it to your face. Other than that, I've been meaning to talk to you about the field trip."

Right when he mentioned the field trip, I then began to remember our conversation yesterday about it.

"I looked online and saw that the Kamui exhibition is opened at the Tokyo museum this Friday. If we go early in the morning, I can show you around and explain to you more about your family history. We won't have to worry about the other students in the class. Most likely they'll be observing the ancient Egyptian portion of the museum. ... How does that sound? Good? Need to schedule a better day?" He explained.

I only shook my head in response, "Sounds fine-" I then paused.

My gaze couldn't break away from his, and for once throughout my time being around him, I didn't look at him with the slightest hint of disgust. _From a teacher I hated, to masochistic slave, a loyal pet, an outcry of love, and now him showing colors of partnership. ... Not a single one of those traits would belong to Gumi. Her personality only relies on worrying about her damn self-._ I paused myself from thinking any further once I heard his voice.

"Will my Master allow me to call it a date?" He suddenly pipped up.

A laugh automatically escaped my lips without hesitation. So I shrugged my shoulders and told the bluenette, "Only if my pet behaves himself till the day of the trip. Do an excellent job in doing so, you may get punished. ... I'll always have pent up frustration to release on you, you damn freak." I then reached a hand over and lightly smacked my hand against his exposed thighs.

His bright, blue eyes lit up in an instant as he clasped his hands together in obvious excitement.

"I-I'll be a very good pet, Master!" He nearly yelled. After a second or so, his expression changed back into something more feverish as he carefully crept his hand onto his lap, sliding his fingers on top of my own. " ... But know ... I can take however much you're willing to give to me. Your abuse puts me back into place. Bites are love marks. Bruises are love scars. Pulling my hair makes me cry for you. ... Just know. Right when you slap that cock in me, I. Will. Scream. Your. Name. So much till my voice gives out" His soft voice danced into my ears with such ease.

And just like that, I danced alongside with it.

"Scream? ... I'd rather you feel good to the point you think you're going to die."


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: Modern Past

 **Thursday**

 _Gakupo's P.O.V._

8:22 p.m.

* * *

I laid in silence, facing the ceiling as Cul sat on the side of my bed. She did her check-up routine as usual, every few weeks. And despite her coming to the more poor part of town; she still wore her working uniform that reminded me of a vintage maid. "Mi'lady wanted me to ask if you've decided to come turn your life back around? Although I know the answer, it's still my duty to ask the young master." She nonchalantly told me. And to her avail, I slightly murmured _No._ As soon as I gave my response, she continued. "I'll make sure to let her know; but she has noticed a shift in your academics. Your teachers had notified me of the sudden participation you're making in your classes. ... An influence came into your life?" She questioned.

With that being said, I rolled on my side and faced her. _Cul may be a servant towards my parents, but she's still a loyal caregiver. If we enter into a conversation that's not part of the tasks my mom had given her, then she'll keep it between the two of us. ... I know this isn't a task._

"It's more of realization. ... It's nothing towards wanting to go back home, but it's more of realizing that my parents should be proven wrong." I stared at her emotionless face as she quietly listened to me, with her hands on top of one another, resting on her lap. So I continued to whisper to her, "My ancestor wanted to restore freedom, and yet my parents are oppressing. ... How does one come about that?"

"Rather, you should question how would one change it? Both Mi'lady and your father were pampered since birth, and to be given power without the need to struggle getting things is what makes them so strict towards it. Once someone obtains power without having to lift a finger; they will oppress. But you, young-master, will obtain a great deal of that power once you turn eighteen. It's up to you to clash back with either one of them." She told me. "But in my own truth; I'm happy to see you doing better. You look more relaxed than the last I've seen you."

I only stared at her silently as she said that. _It's a little surprising hearing her say that I look more relaxed. I would think I looked more tense knowing how I have a teacher that wants to be my slave._ "Is that right?" I rhetorically asked. "I guess."

She rose a brow at me and gave a small sigh before allowing her lips twitch upwards. "Whomever this person may be, I'm glad they've decided to pester you. And I'd be willing to see who they may be, but that's only in the future." And with that, she stood from the chair and dusted off her lap before she dug her hand through her purse, pulling out an envelope. "I'll see you in two weeks, as usual. Here's your monthly funding, but your parents doubled it off of the positivity in your academics recently." She sat the envelope on my nightstand, gently. "Other than that, I'll be taking my leave. I'll see you soon, Young Master." Giving a small bow, she began walking out the room after I waved to her.

It didn't take long for me to hear her exit out the front door.

Staring at the chair for a bit longer, I then decided to roll back to facing the ceiling. I didn't even bother putting on a shirt, nor changing out of my sweats. _I've been sleeping like this for a while, now. "But I guess it's because I exercise to the point of fatigue nowadays."_ I took a deep breath towards the thought of me doing all those push ups, and pull ups. " _It'd make sense for them to try to ask for me to cooperate. Now they know that I'm attending my classes, but that doesn't really matter. ... I'm doing this for myself. ... But I wouldn't even be doing this for myself if it weren't for..."_ I paused mid-thought as the image of the blunette flashed throughout my mind.

"You're a man, now. You won't be able to run your own life if you let your parents words get to you. ... I know you won't let it get to you, now that you know what you have to do. ... Leave your struggles alone and take your passion out on me, cause I have your back." He whispered to me.

"How do I know if you really have my back?" I questioned the blunette.

 _"Because I'm already in a lot of trouble just being in love with you...; so I have nothing to lose, except for you."_

I began to recall the last bit of our conversation the other day. _I don't understand that little-freak sometimes. ... Gumi is my girlfriend, and yet he shows me more care and love than all the times I've been with her._ I allowed my brows to furrow as that thought crossed my mind. _He helped me with my personal issues, and he promised himself over to me. He loves me, he's obsessed with me, ... he's such a loyal pet._

 _"I love my Master! Please do everything to me"_

 _"We should go to a different country to get married, then come back so the government can't interfere"_

 _"... I'll always be the first one to love all of you"_

The sound of his voice continued to bounce around inside my head. But the one question that made me confused with everything was, "... Do I ... like him more than Gumi?" I whispered into the open air.

What partially scared me was knowing how I didn't reject the thought...

 _I better get some rest for the trip tomorrow._


	14. Chapter 14

Took me a while to make this chapter in particular; so I'd appreciate some feedback.

* * *

Chapter 14: Trips

 **Friday**

 _Gakupo's P.O.V._

10:10 p.m.

* * *

I stood along the side of the small group of students, waiting for Kaito to get done checking if everyone was there. I was somewhat lucky to have Meito gain access to the fieldtrip so I wasn't alone with these bastard kids. "There's only twenty-two students, so I don't know what's taking him so long to let us on the bus." I mumbled beneath my breath, causing Meito to switch his attention onto me. But as soon as I shot a gaze back to him, a question came to mind. _I might as well talk about this to him while he's here. It's not often we hang out without Yohio._ I silently thought to myself. _... Though I don't think I should share anything. Exposing the possibility of me feeling something for a masochistic teacher will only increase the chances of people finding out about our deal. ... It's best to keep it to myself-._

"You okay, Gakupo?" The sound of Meito's voice had snapped me out of my thoughts, causing me to blink twice. "If I'd knew better, I'd say that Gumi was bothering you again. But anyway, I came to tell you that I need to stay here. Yohio is acting paranoid because Yuma found out that you and me were going on the field trip; so he's pretty much going after him, knowing how he'll be left alone. We don't want one of those discipline-dipshits to act crazy on him." He briefly explained.

 _Although I wanted Meito to tag along; he's right about them going after Yohio if he's alone._ And with that thought lingering inside my mind, I nodded and told him, "I understand." But after I did, he rose a brow at me before he gave a deep sigh. "It's obvious that something is bothering you, and I want you to know that you can talk to me about it." He told me.

 _It's easier to say that in your position. Try having a girlfriend that worries about her looks, having oppressive parents, live by yourself since you were younger, and suddenly have a person who devote themselves to make you feel better? ... I think that'd make any man question their feelings towards their girlfriend, parents, and life._ I began to think, but that was till my eyes wandered past Meito, and onto a certain bluenette that stood by the bus entrance; letting the students board on. And although he was directing them to get on; his eyes were locked onto me. And I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was staring; I could automatically feel his gaze.

He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, Dark blue shorts that were no where near as short as the ones he wore during our sessions, and a pair of black knee-high socks. _He looks like a damn kid. I mean even though we can wear casual clothing for the trip; I'm pretty much the only one that looks like an adult, other than the bus driver. And I'm thinking this despite my own outfit; so that says a lot._ I gave a small sigh. My own outfit consisted of a black muscle-tank with a black-and-white picture of the American flag, black pants, and an open-zipped hoodie.

Quickly turning my gaze back onto Meito, I lastly told him, "I just hadn't been getting much sleep, so you shouldn't worry. Other than that; you two should stay inside the classrooms as much as possible. Luki is going to try to go after you once he finds out that you're still here, but you two should be fine. So I'll talk you later" And with that, I patted his shoulder twice before I began walking past him. _I wouldn't even tell Cul about this. This strange relation between me and Kaito will stir nothing but trouble; and we'd both be in deep shit. Him for being a teacher, and me because I'm a delinquent. Even if I were to turn my back and put the blame on him; the blame would piled on me because of that last incident a couple of years ago._

By the time I came near the bus, the bluenette gave another smile my way before saying, "Looks as though all the seats are taken. So I guess we're going to sit together near the front." He practically whispered. And once that was said, he turned on his heel and began stepping onto the bus, with me following behind him. _He planned for us to sit together._ I rolled my eyes at the thought and took my seat next to him. Where we were was directly behind the bus driver. But as soon as I sat, he turned his body to face the rest of the students. "Alright everyone! Make sure you buckle your seatbelts, don't stick your heads out the window, and please be on your best behavior. The ride to the museum should take about fifteen minutes, but we're going to spend the whole day inside, and then we're going to get something to eat. I want all of you to use the buddy system and stay in pairs, or groups of three's. You're all free to roam around the museum with your group, but we're all going to meet by the front entrance when it's ll:30. After that I'll walk you guys to the Shibuya shopping center to get some food, and then you guys are free to do whatever you want. Only go back to the bus if you need a ride back to the school for whatever reason. Okay?" He explained to everyone.

Luka's hand immediately shot up. Once Kaito gave her the _okay_ to speak, she said, "The principal allowed you to let us go afterwards?" _Of course not, dumbass. He's just being nice to his students._ I annoyingly thought to myself.

So instead of allowing him to talk, I spoke up before him. "Would you rather be brought back to school, or would you rather have an easy day? And if you chose the second option; feel free to shut the hell up." I eyed the girl.

This had caused her to grimace at me and turn silent. And with that being said; Kaito waved to the bus driver and gave him the signal to start driving.

Neither one of us exchanged much words to each other, but it was mostly because we were around the students, _and_ we were sitting directly behind the bus driver. If we did talk, it would mostly just be him talking about the things that would be inside the Kamui exhibition. But throughout the time he would talk, I could see how enthused he was about going to see it. _Maybe he's enthused off the fact that he's going to show me it?_

Before all of us knew it, the bus made a slow stop in front of the museum entrance.

"Wah! We're here-!" "Hold on, Mr. Shion. There seems to be a bit of a problem." The bluenette shot up from his seat until the bus driver told him to hold on. "There seems to be an _invitation_ entry established by the Kamui family. ... It says so on the sign outside." He mentioned.

"What...?" The bluenette said in disbelief as he peeked through the window to look at the sign. _Private invitation to look at the exhibit? Are they fucking serious-? ... These are my parents. Of course they're serious._ I gave a deep sigh as I glanced off to the bluenette. _He must've forgotten that I'm a descendent. There's no need to think we won't have access to this place._ And with that thought lingering; I rose from my seat and walked towards the door, lowly telling the driver, "Open this thing up. It'll only take a second."

In a matter of seconds, he opened the door and allowed me to step out. I wasted no time jogging over towards the guards standing near the entrance, only to be stopped before I could take any steps closer to them. "Stop right there! No ones allowed inside unless you have an invitation to go in. If not; you're going to have to wait three weeks till the exhibit is open for all citizens." The one on the left had said. _Three weeks? That's a load of bull shit._

Deciding not to argue with them, I reached for my wallet in my back pocket and pulled out my I.D. before sliding my wallet back in. I showed them my card in a matter of time.

"I haven't the time to argue with either one of you, and I have a group of students that need access to this museum. ... My name is Kamui Gakupo, and I'm a decendant of the Shogunate Kamui; Son of Toshiro and Maiyumi Kamui" The two guards stilled their bodies as their eyes widened all of a sudden; from both my explanation, and seeing the family seal on my card. "I would've notified the museum sooner if I'd known that my parents were going to make it private-access. But since I didn't, I need one of you to run to that school-bus and notify the teacher that it's okay to bring the class inside. Do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Kamui!" The two said in unison; and with that, the red-head on the left ran over towards the bus. "Is there anything you'd like for me to get you? Water? Food? A personal guide? You name it!" The one named _Kai_ had told me. "We're truly sorry! I-It's just that no one has seen or heard from you in such a long time; and we forgotten how you looked like!" He tried explaining.

 _Of course. Mother and Father wanted me to keep a low profile after I had rebelled against them. It'd look bad on both the family and the media if they'd found out that I was acting like a delinquent. Even so; they could easily cover my behavior up with a good enough reason to let everyone off the hook._ _... But man did I forget how it was like to have ... power._ "The only thing I want is for you to keep it a secret that I was here. And don't go exposing who I am around those students." I simply told him, right before the kids began to walk into the entrance.

The guard pushed the door open for them nervously and began greeting them. "Come inside! Come inside!"

I waited outside for a bit till I saw the bluenette walking up to me, then paused with a smile on his face. Everyone had gone inside except for us.

"I feel like I'm looking at the Shogunate right now" He spoke in an almost whisper-like tone. _Eh? What a cheesy thing to say. But it's expected if it's coming out of his mouth._ I couldn't help but feel my lips twitch upwards into a small smile the more I stared at him. So I nodded my head and motioned for him to come inside. He nodded his head eagerly, and hurriedly began to walk side-by-side with me inside the building. "Lead the way, Sir Kamui." He laughed.

"Sir Kamui? ... That's Master Kamui, to you." I joked back with him.

"M-Master" He murmured to himself, allowing me to catch a streak of blush running across his cheeks. _I personally think he's a nympho as well._ "I almost forgot to thank you for shutting Luka up. I never would've thought that a student would question a teacher for letting them go hang out after a field trip. I mean I heard of being a teachers pet, or kissing ass, but I felt like she was about to tell on me for being generous-" " _Pfft_!" A laugh escaped as soon as I heard him talk about Luka. He began laughing a little himself before continuing. "I'm serious! I was confused by her question; but you rescued me from her."

"Both her and her brother are like that. She's a kiss-ass to all the faculty inside the school, and her brother is part of the Student Discipline Committee. They'd be descent people if they weren't so stuck up about things. But I've dealt with them for years; so it's only natural that I know how to shut her up." I explained to him as I pushed open a door, allowing us to walk inside before I closed it behind us. It said it was a private room; but knowing how the guards are aware of who I am, it didn't matter if I walked inside.

The room was rather large with a mass of small paintings across the cherry-colored walls. Multiple armor displays were sealed behind glass containers except for one battle suit that stood in the far back, blocked off by red rope. But in the middle of the room was a small table; holding about three scrolls on it, with one of them being open. To the side of the table was a glass case, containing an old Katana. Traditional Koto music was playing softly through the speakers planted inside the room.

"... My goodness. Personal belongings such as these could only mean that we're in the Memoir room." He spoke to no one as his eyes wandered around the room. The room was oddly quiet except for the sound of the music, our feet against the wooden floors, and our talking. "If I'm correct; those scrolls could either be notes, a warning, or the best of the best-"

"His journal." I finished off his sentence as I walked up to the small table, having him follow closely to me. "I heard little things about the possibility of a piece of his journal being here. My family didn't want anyone to move too much of his belongings if anyone were to make an exhibit; especially his personal belongings. So the person who owns this building must've paid a nice penny to have his stuff be put here." I briefly told the bluenette.

"I'd believe it. I mean this collection, although it's somewhat small, is amazing! They're probably making the exhibit private for so long because they're taking the stuff in this room, back. That's the only logical way for them to make it private; but subside from that, I think it's right for you to read through the scrolls. ... I think they'll enlighten you." He eyed me as we stood near the table. "Whatever the scrolls may be; I'm sure they'll do you good. So read away. I'll happily make myself busy by looking at the artifacts in here."

Watching him walk away to the display cases, my gaze fell upon the open scroll. _It may do me good, but you helped brought me here. So it'd only be right for me to read aloud._ I leaned forward and place my hands on either sides of the scroll, carefully opening it enough for me to see the beginning.

 _"I knew it was a good idea to take my son to go see the sun rise early in the day, and although I risked getting yelled at by Haruni for taking him off without letting her know, it was still a great learning experience for our beloved Gakuto. I wanted him to see our rising sun the same way I saw it when I was his age; him being four. My father would always take me to the hills early in the morning to see our sun rise, and so I did the same with him. The way our sun rose was a reflection of how the people of japan should be. Our duty in life was to rise off the ground and show the sky who we were; thus being bodies of individuality."_

 _"Gakuto kept calling the scenery beautiful, but I knew that he saw the deeper beauty of it. Nothing about the Sun was restrained. Nothing about our Sun Goddess was oppressed. Her freedom was what made her beautiful, and so we owe it to her and ourselves to free our hearts. I did try to explain to him that beauty of freedom can be found in many different ways. Our Sun Goddess, Ameterasu. The sky. The rain. The wind... Beautiful women's, but I won't get into that." Geez, closet pervert? "And if one wants to look deep within; our hearts. No matter the type of war we're in; it's up to the individual to fight off the cage others try to place around them. And if my son ever turns blind, I can only hope that another guides him to his senses. And if my bloodline down the line falls short in seeing the sun; I know one of us will help restore balance. The Kamui spirit is strong. Anyone could have our blood; but it's the spirit from within that truly let others know that you're a Kamui. My father gave me his name, and I gave my son the same because I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that he was going to do great things."_

 _"If I happen to disappear soon in my days; I know Haruni will help lead the citizens, with the help of our close followers. She's a woman that can take significant pain in the sake of love, and that she will do in order protect Gakuto if he's not at the age of being able to defend for himself. ... And I know my death will be nothing but me protecting both my loved ones and the people who deserves to be themselves. So when I die; know that every last drop of my blood in my body will be added into the redness of the sun, and my spirit will sit in the sky, watching over my family. My family from the past, present, and future to come."_ I allowed the scroll to role back up on it's own once I was done reading.

I took a step back and looked off to my right, only to see Kaito standing dangerously close by my side. "You know, Gakupo. I think you're that person who's going to bring back balance. Especially knowing how similar your name is to the Shogunate. And if you're hesitant about it, just remember that I'm by your side." He gently told me.

I gazed into his surprisingly crystal-like eyes, letting myself get lost in thought. _I want to ask Why, but there isn't a reason to._ "...As weird as you are, you've been good to me." _These words came out automatically, and I didn't attempt to silence them._ "You've been better than other people, and you're nothing but boyish-looking man that's a masochist. Does anyone realize how much of a pervert you truly are?" I began to walk across the room as soon as I felt my heart go up to my throat. "It sounds disgusting as hell for anyone else"

"Master, are you okay?" He hurriedly came over to me without hesitation, but as soon as he was merely three steps away from me, it was as if I could hear my own heartbeat. ... As if someone was holding it up to my ears.

 _I don't understand what's going on. Just looking at this perverted piece of shit, worrying about me all of a sudden._

"I-I think you need to take a seat. I'll go get some water for you-"

 _... I can see now. Gumi means nothing to me, compared to Kaito. He has done some much, and I can do nothing but do what I feel is right; ... He's mine._

And like a snap of a finger, right when he was a step away from me, I reached over and fisted a chunk of his hair and pushed him against the wall. I refused to waste another second not getting a taste from him; so without giving him a chance to breath, I crashed my lips against his and shoved my tongue inside, licking his sweetened tongue. His body stiffened almost immediately, and yet he didn't move away. "Mm-! mm" But slowly but surely his body began to relax as he finally decided to rub his soft tongue against my own, allowing me to suck on it.

My right hand reached around his back and crept down to ass; curling my fingers around his left cheek and giving a nice squeeze, feeling the surprisingly big, round, softness of his ass.

 _His lips were soft around my dick, but I didn't know how soft they'd be against my lips. Or how sweet they'd taste. Strawberry chapstick, and a vanilla tasting tongue. Makes me want to kiss him rather than eat desert._

After about half a minute, I slowly parted from him, watching the string of saliva slide down the side of his mouth as he stared at me with half-lidded eyes. The blush on his face turned into a deep red. And those lips. ... Those pink-shaded lips were swollen from our kiss. "I-I ... I-I've been a good boy?" He shakily stammered.

Keeping him pressed against the wall, I only responded, "That as well, but I decided to make you mine." I whispered to the dazed bluenette. But right when I did, his eyes widened. I couldn't help but smile a little. "That's right. I _want_ to be your master. ... Other than your boyfriend."

"Ah" He lightly gasped in further disbelief until _(Beep! Beep! Beep! s.f.x.)_ The alarm on his watch went off; causing the both of us to look at it. "O-Oh crap! It's time for the lunch break." He suddenly remembered, as well as myself.

"Well, we better get the hell up out of here. We don't want to hear a damn thing from Luka." I sighed, but before I could think about walking to the door, he muttered, "I-I love my boyfriend."

And as smooth as the air around us, I was more than comfortable saying the phrase back to him. A million times more than Gumi.

"... I love my slave. Now let's go. If I hear Luka complain, I'm blaming you."


	15. Chapter 15

The views are a lot, but all I can say is enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Heat

 **Friday**

 _Kaito's P.O.V._

11:41 a.m.

* * *

 _God, I wanted to cum so bad after I tasted his tongue! B-But he gave me his feelings._ I continued to stare at Gakupo every now and then as I began to check off each student at our meet-up spot. _After that I just want to strip my clothes and bend over for him now that he claimed me. Will this mean that he's open to ... fucking me?_ "O-Oh god!" My lips automatically moved as I whispered loudly; causing the students to stop talking to each other and look at me. Quickly noticing this, I shook my head and said, "I-I'm sorry for scaring you guys. I merely had a thought in my head, but subside from that; you're all free to go. I'd like to thank all of you for participating in this fieldtrip, and I hope all of you learned something new from it. We'll have a small discussion about the things we saw inside the museum, but till then, I want all of you to have a wonderful weekend" I nervously told them.

After hearing such thing, the students began to walk away one-by-one, giving me their goodbyes. As I watched them go, I slid my clipboard into my tote and closed it back up. But within the midst of me closing my bag, I heard a deep, "Ready to go?" on the side of me.

I hurriedly finished what I was doing and turned to face the taller male. I nodded my head eagerly to him.

"Good. Let's go to your place. I'm not really a fan of fast-food; so I want you to cook." He bluntly, and suddenly told me. And I knew he was serious by the look on his face. But just by knowing that, I stammered, "M-My place? I don't mind cooking for my Master, but it's going to be so intimate with you in my home. We're not even there, and I can already feel the sexual tension floating around us" I began to get lost in thought as I slapped my hands against my cheek to calm down the heat in my face.

He rose a brow and clicked his tongue. "... Why do I have a feeling you daydream about this?" He rhetorically asked.

I gave a small giggle and took a step closer to him so he could hear, "You're always turning me on, and I'm left with nothing but my thoughts and memories about you. ... Daydreaming really make things sweeter when I masturbate; especially when I finger myself, because I get to imagine that it's you who's fucking me as hard as you could." I delightedly explained to him.

He remained silent for a second before he began to walk ahead of me. " I heard of the phrase _Curse like a sailor_ , but you talk like a straight-up whore. Loosely on top of that" He freely commented as I hurried to the side of him and began directing the way to my house.

"I've gotten comfortable around you, that's why" I openly began to smile. "But gosh, I have a boyfriend! A sexy, tall, and strong one too! I can't believe y-you like a meek freak like myself."

"Hey. You're a lot of things that defines the word _weird_ , but even someone like you has key personality traits that gets a man like me to contemplate their feelings. ... I'm not a homosexual, but you have spunk, persistence, eagerness, need-to-please, and you go out of your way to make sure I'm well. Those are practically the qualities I never knew that I was looking for, but I found them in you." _He's explaining the reasons why he likes me! I don't know how much my heart can take this._

I switched my gaze over towards the floor so I could calm my heart down. "D-Do you think I'm ... cute? I mean speaking among physical attraction." _Cause in all truth, I'm actually curious to know. He "is" heterosexual for the most part, and yet he admitted that he's in love with me._

He remained silent for a moment or two.

The second we turned the corner and walked down the shortcut alley, he finally whispered, "From what I've seen so far, ... you're pretty cute. But I hadn't seen all of you yet. I mean it's not like I looked at a guy before; especially sexually. But when you were sucking me off, and how I watched you go at it, ... I lowkey wanted to fuck you. It honestly felt like I was watching porn, so I could only guess that you were practicing at home"

"Wah!" I slapped my hands onto my cheeks as I felt the heat rush to them. "I-I used a banana. ... But your cock tasted better than all the sweets in the world." I peeked over to him once I felt him bump his elbow on my side. Right when my gaze fell onto his, I saw him give me one of his rare heart-throbbing smirks. "M-Master..." I breathlessly whispered out.

"What is it?" He then stopped walking, causing me to stop as well. The only difference to things was that he kept a hand placed on my lower-back, keeping me close.

 _H-He's touching me. ... H-His hand is on me, and he's smirking at me._

I felt my lips tremble as I tried my best to mutter out words to him. "I...I" The more I felt the heat of his hand on my back; the more I felt my body arch into his touch. "I"

"You want some dick, don't you? Is that it?" His growing sex-laced words husked into my ears and made my mind turn to mush the more my body leaned into his touch. But right when I leaned against his chest to the point we weren't an inch apart, he began rubbing his hand up and down my back as I nodded my head against him. _I can't believe this is happening. Th-This is surreal._ "Yeah? My little slave wants my dick in him real bad, huh?" He teased me with his words.

"uh-huh" I practically panted out to him as I clenched onto his shirt.

"Good. ... Cause that's your reward once we get to your place." And with just those words, I looked up to him, having my vision blur the more I stared at his seductive expression. "Mm, look at that face. That's the type of face I love seeing. Like you're about to cum off the thought of me screwing you." He gave a deep chuckle, and it took everything in my will to not faint.

"B-But I am!" I whispered back to him.

"Well then you better stay good till we get to your house. I change my mind to things very easily. ... A reward can quickly turn into a punishment within a heartbeat" He husked.

 _Yes, Master. Yes._ "I-I'll be a good whore to you. A-Anything to please my Master" I hazily told him.


End file.
